


Depths of Hell

by Noceu



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu
Summary: Zagreus has some fun.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Depths of Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).




End file.
